Te esperaré, mas allá de la misma muerte
by Minori29
Summary: Final Alternativo. Después de la batalla final, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha se encuentran frente a una dificil situación, Miroku ha muerto y Sango ha cambiado. ¿Qué harán sus amigos para ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Otro mes pasaba como un suspiro desde el fin de la última batalla con Naraku, si, lo habían derrotado. Pero como cualquier guerra, había dejado a su paso sufrimiento y dolor. La muerte todavía se sentía en el aire mientras los familiares y amigos de aquellos valientes que perdieron su vida en batalla todavía guardaban luto.

Y así, al igual que tantos mas, ella caminaba de nuevo por ese sendero de tierra que tanto conocía mirando, examinando la tierra y las pisadas y creyendo ver las suyas, no hace mucho había pasado por ese mismo lugar. Como siempre a unos metros de su destino reunió valor y levantó su rostro, percibió el olor del bosque llevado por el viento y cerrando los ojos deseó que también la llevara así; como a esas hojas caídas; que la llevara con el, lejos a un tiempo donde este sendero no era tan conocido y cuando aquella persona que tanto amó seguía a su lado.

Pero como todo, en un instante, el viento terminó y sintió de nuevo el peso de su propio corazón sobre su estómago. Ya estaba cerca, reunió fuerzas de nuevo y siguió caminando, su hiraikotsu la acompañaba fielmente pegando ligeramente contra sus costillas. Contempló las montañas y recordó aquellas que fueron testigos de la batalla, cuando de repente y sin aviso los recuerdos la inundaron.

_Estaba arrodillada junto a su hermano quien yacía recostado en el suelo, sintió de nuevo como las palabras salían de su boca._

_No! Hermano! – dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus piernas._

_Por fin después de tanto tiempo había sido su hermanito de nuevo y no resistiría perderlo de nuevo. Sintió como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, intentó retenerlas pero no pudo. _

_Kohaku había sufrido muchas heridas, tenía una flecha en su pierna derecha, producto de un rebote del espejo de Kanna, un brazo roto y su costado izquierdo debido a las garras venenosas de Sesshomaru. Había perdido demasiada sangre, y ya le quedaba poco tiempo aunque todavía conservaba el fragmento en su espalda. _

_Kohaku abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y miró a su hermana. _

_Hermana… ¿recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a practicar para mi primera misión como exterminador?- Sango se sorprendió de ver que su hermano hablaba de eso. _

_Si, lo recuerdo Kohaku pero ¿a que vas con esto?- _

_Esa misión fue la que termino en la muerte de nuestro padre y amigos… - Kohaku miró sus manos manchadas en su propia sangre – y fue por mis propias manos. He llevado esta carga en mi alma por mucho tiempo y…hermana, ¿sabes? Ya quiero descansar, por fin veré de nuevo a nuestro padre y…podré…pedirle perdón – sus ojos cafés llenos de melancolía se fijaron en los de Sango. _

_No hermanito! Eso no fue tu culpa! Tú eres tan inocente como siempre…- dijo Sango intentando limpiar sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. _

_Kohaku le dirigió una última sonrisa…era su hermanito de nuevo y para siempre. _

_Con esfuerzo, Kohaku volteó su cara en dirección a Kagome y con una señal de su cabeza le hizo saber que ya podía despojarlo del fragmento que lo mantenía vivo... sufriendo. Con un último suspiro tomó la mano de su hermana dejando atrás sólo huesos y recuerdos para seguir a un mejor lugar. _

_Sango se paró sintiendo como la tristeza la invadía y hacía que su pobre corazón pesara más que nunca, se acercó a Kagome llorando amargamente mientras que su amiga intentaba sin éxito calmar su dolor con un fuerte abrazo._

De repente abrió sus ojos y estaba parada nuevamente en la mitad de ese camino, el sol brillaba tanto que parecía burlarse de su dolor.

No, no lo lograría, con estos recuerdos frescos en su mente no podría continuar. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus manos, la derecha todavía sostenía los crisantemos que había recogido en la aldea. Decidió continuar… ya faltaba poco.

Pasó de nuevo cerca de un gran cerezo, todavía no había florecido. Y llegó por fin; a algunos metros se veía la lápida de piedra. Al verla, sus pies se quedaron inmóviles, ¡no respondían!

_Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?, si ya has venido aquí antes_ – pensó regañándose.

Continuó caminando, se agachó y puso los crisantemos sobre la lápida. Luego se sentó mirándola y se hizo las mismas preguntas que se había hecho todas las veces que lo había visitado, ¿debía decir algo? ¿Valdría incluso la pena? ¿La escucharía…?

E-este…yo…ho-hola – _¡Estúpida! ¿Esta era la única idiotez que se la ocurría decir?_

Pues…bueno – tomó un respiro antes de continuar – te…te preguntaras, pues que…que hago aquí hablando, digo, como ya había venido y…tu sabes – _¡Genial! Ahora estaba balbuceando, ¡pero si nunca había tenido ese problema cuando estaba vivo! Incluso le había pegado sus buenas cachetadas,¡¿Por qué ahora?!_ –

Y ahora me siento tonta hablando sola – la risa se desvaneció incluso antes de que apareciera y solo logro curvar un poco su boca. - ¿Sabes? Desde que, pues que te fuiste todo ha sido tan… no se, tan raro… - se rió sarcásticamente – nunca pensé que fuera a decirte esto pero…te-te, yo te extraño - suspiró e incluso se sonrojó un poco al decirlo, algo que últimamente se notaba mucho en su rostro palidecido.

¡Extraño hasta las peleas! – esta vez se rió un poco – ¿recuerdas todos nuestros viajes? Y además… Kagome e Inuyasha también te extrañan y dicen que vendrán pronto…pero creo que Inuyasha todavía tiene como miedo de venir, es que es como si venir solo lo…solo-lo hace real, es como aceptar que ya no vas a volver – la última frase murió en sus labios pero sus ojos no se aguaron, siempre pensó que fue tal vez por llorar tanto… sus lágrimas simplemente se habían terminado.

Desearía que hubiera una forma de traerte de vuelta… y aunque nunca… nunca te lo dije, en-en realidad, me alegró mucho lo que prometiste… ¿lo recuerdas? Y cuando Naraku murió yo pensé… pensé que – no terminó la frase, era solo un tonto pensamiento que tuvo aquel entonces, no valía la pena recordarlo…pero sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos volvieron a inundar su mente…

_No lo podía creer, ¡esto no podía estar pasando! Estaba arrodillada junto a Miroku, quien agonizaba. Aunque Naraku había muerto y su Kazaana se había cerrado, el veneno estaba a unos pocos pasos de su corazón y ya faltaba poco…_

_Miroku yacía ahí, junto a ella sufriendo y lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, solo secar su sudor mientras que su propio corazón agonizaba amenazando con perder el último vestigio de esperanza que le quedaba._

_Miroku la miró esforzándose por mantenerse conciente_

_Sango… yo… urghh – Miroku aferró una mano a su pecho intentando sin éxito parar el dolor._

_Por Favor…no te esfuerces – dijo Sango intentando esconder las lágrimas que caían libremente mojando su kimono. _

_Yo…lo sien-lo siento – _

_¡Pero si no era su culpa!¡Todo por el maldito de Naraku! Sintió los recuerdos de su hermano zumbando en su mente._

_Aunque no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa, quiero – empezó a decir Miroku mientras que tomó una de las manos de Sango entre las suyas – que sepas que todo lo que dije fue verdad y que deseo con todo mi corazón poderlo haber cumplido pero quiero… - _

_Volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor atravesar su cuerpo. _

_Quiero que vivas feliz, recuerdame como en nuestros viajes y no enfermo y muriendo…muriendo como ahora – empezaba a costarle cada vez mas hablar y su voz se debilitaba – Y sobre todo recuerda que te amé como a nadie…Sango… - su voz se fue extinguiendo cada vez mas hasta que Sango vió como aquel resplandor que solo la vida podía darle a sus hermosos ojos azules se desvaneció para quedar sólo una mirada perdida y vacía. _

_Ella no supo que hacer sino llorar hasta que ya no quedaron más lágrimas, solo un corazón roto y sin esperanzas de volverse a abrir para amar de nuevo. Los que la conocieron dicen que esa energía, esa Sango que conocían se fue junto con Miroku ese día de invierno. _

De repente ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con la mirada fija en la piedra gravada y se sintió sola, más sola que nunca en su vida y sintió frío, un frío que indescriptible que sabía que solo él, quien la había dejado para siempre podría alejar.

Y se quedó sin palabras, ya no sabía que decir, intentó sentirlo…así fuera un simple fantasma, algo que le indicara que él le había escuchado, que sabía que estaba ahí pero sólo escuchó el ruido del viento a través de las ramas de los árboles, y sintió como las nubes tapaban el sol, y la sombra cubría el bosque poco a poco.

Regresó de nuevo a la aldea, mas callada y pálida que nunca y al ver las casas sentía como si él fuese a doblar una esquina y aparecer frente a ella, y saludarla como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla…, pero no, así intentara alejar ese sentimiento, no se iba… y repetirse que el no volvería no ayudaba en nada.

Entró a la casa de la anciana Kaede y sintió como 5 pares de ojos preocupados la seguían hasta que se sentó en un rincón a mirar el fuego crepitar.

Y…Sango… ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Kagome temerosa de la respuesta que podría recibir. Pero su amiga nunca respondió.

¡Vamos Sango! ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¡Eso no es saludable, te estás hundiendo en la depresión! – le dijo Inuyasha preocupado, últimamente Sango parecía un zombie más que nunca y ellos temían por ella.

Sango simplemente se paró y exploto – Cállate… ¡Tú que sabes de esto, no sabes lo que siento! ¡Además ustedes dos si están juntos! – Dijo señalando a Kagome - ¡EN CAMBIO YO ESTOY SOLA! – la rabia se veía en sus ojos, había sufrido demasiado en muy poco tiempo…no era justo…se quedo ahí, parada, con sus puños apretados y su rostro mirando el suelo de madera. Inuyasha no supo que hacer, la impresión se notaba en su cara pero él solo se apartó y no pronunció otra palabra…

Shippo se acercó y le hablo, ella notó la preocupación en su rostro pero ya no entendía lo que le decía. La pena, rabia y tristeza la inundaban y ensordecían. – Me voy a dormir…lo siento…estoy bien, no tienen porque preocuparse – dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así?! – grito Kagome enfadada.

¡Pero si es la verdad! ¡Ella no se puede dejar consumir así! – se defendió Inuyasha.

¡Tú no estás en ninguna posición para decir eso! ¡Estabas igual cuando Kikyou murió! – dijo Kagome, su cara poniéndose ligeramente roja.

Con esto, Inuyasha fue derrotado, ya no tenía ánimos de pelear y solo se quedo sentado mirando al piso sin poder creer que Kagome en realidad hubiera dicho algo así. Kagome se apuró hacía su amiga, tenía que ver que estuviera bien, no se merecía todo lo que le había pasado… y ahora lo que necesitaba era apoyo y compañía, lo cual habían intentado darle todo ese tiempo pero parecía que simplemente no funcionaba y Sango cada vez se deprimía mas…

Sango se recostó, aunque llevaba un tiempo yendo, o intentando ir a visitar a Miroku, esta vez, sin embargo, fue demasiado para ella.

_Tal vez no debí haberle hablado_ – pensó con arrepentimiento y escuchó a alguien entrar.

¿Sango? ¿Estás bien? Escucha…Inuyasha es un tonto, y no sabe medir sus palabras, por favor, perdónalo…este... – Kagome empezó dirigiéndose a la espalda de Sango.

Lo se… no importa, estoy bien de verdad, solo necesito descansar…- dijo Sango interrumpiendo a su amiga y sintió su mano cálida en su brazo.

Esta bien…lo entiendo, descansa – dijo Kagome silenciosamente mientras salía de la habitación.

_No, no debí haberle hablado_ – se afirmó a si misma mientras se entregaba una vez más al sueño, sólo para seguir soñando con el.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bien, aqui está el segundo capitulo. Este fic lo escribi hace ya un tiempo asi que si ven algo que pueda mejorar, por favor diganmelo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! espero que les guste este capitulo.

Capitulo 2

Kagome cerró la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente y caminó de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba el resto. Kaede se encontraba sentada tomando algo de sake; cuando Kagome entró, ella simplemente levantó su rostro y le sonrió levemente. Shippo estaba intentando jugar con Kirara, ella tampoco había estado muy bien que digamos, el humor de Sango la afectaba bastante, pero Shippo seguía intentando… y finalmente Inuyasha, sentado de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida.

Kagome se sentó junto a él, esperando una discusión.

¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Inuyasha sin voltear a mirar a Kagome.

No esta enfadada…solo triste, eso es todo, espero que se mejore pronto…la extraño – suspiró Kagome – ¿estás enfadado? – preguntó Kagome todavía temerosa de una pelea.

Inuyasha no respondió, solo se quedó de nuevo mirando hacia el vacío, recordando el día de la muerte de Kikyou. Ahora, todo era tan diferente… aunque el miedo y el peligro se habían ido con la muerte de Naraku, habían sido sustituidos por un denso sentido de vacio como una neblina, que no te dejaba escapar de los recuerdos. Sango se adentró cada vez mas en esta neblina hasta ya no regresar. Ese día, Inuyasha había perdido dos amigos, parte de su familia…

_¡Arghh! ¡¿Por qué no sale de una vez, que es lo que está pasando ahí adentro?! – se quejó Inuyasha enfadado, Sango llevaba más de una hora ahí adentro con Miroku y ¡Kagome no lo quería dejar entrar!_

_Tranquilizate, Ya vas a ver que todo sale bien Inuyasha – dijo Kagome intentando calmarlo aunque ni ella se creía lo que decía. _

_Si claro ¿y tu como sabes?, no se… es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento – _

_Pero si… - Kagome empezó a decir pero escuchó el ruido de alguien saliendo de la pequeña cabaña._

_Era Sango, su rostro bañado en lágrimas e incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, miró a sus amigos a los ojos esperando que las lágrimas pudieran hablar por ella. Inuyasha, confundido, paso por su lado para entrar a la cabaña. _

_No va a servir de nada que entres Inuyasha – le dijo Sango en un tono tan automático y apagado que no parecía su voz. – El ya…ya se fue…para siempre – dijo intentando suprimir un sollozo. _

_Inuyasha no lo podía creer, la noticia fue como mil flechas clavándose en su pecho, y él sólo se quedo parado, todavía mirando hacia la entrada de la cabaña. Kagome se llevó las _

_manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía ser verdad…todos se quedaron callados y solo se pudo escuchar el llanto de Shippo._

Como si saliera de un torbellino Inuyasha estaba de nuevo en el interior de la casa de la anciana Kaede, con Kagome a su lado. A juzgar por su expresión el adivinó que ella también lo estaba recordando.

Kagome se sentía abrumada con tantos recuerdos zumbando por su mente, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, su familia al otro lado del pozo… ¿cuál era la decisión correcta? , ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer con la perla? Necesitaba aire, así que se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Inuyasha silenciosamente.

A caminar… - respondió ella sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Kagome siguió caminando y salió rápidamente, al sentir el aire fresco de la noche sintió que su corazón se alivianaba y su mente se aclaraba un poco. Inuyasha tomó una rápida decisión, se paró y siguió a Kagome fuera de la casa, no estaba a mucha distancia así que él solo siguió caminando lentamente detrás de ella.

Kagome caminó por unos minutos mas, fingiendo ignorar la presencia de Inuyasha.

Porque viniste detrás de mí – preguntó Kagome sin aminorar el paso.

No quiero que te pase nada…especialmente ahora – dijo Inuyasha en parte a regañadientes.

Kagome se sonrió – pero si ya no hay peligro, Naraku ya no está… -

De todas formas, no quiero arriesgarme – respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome paró para que Inuyasha la alcanzara, el sólo continuó caminando ahora con ella a su lado, se quedaron callados, solo caminando y escuchando las hojas y ramas secas crujir bajo sus pies y deseando al igual que Sango unas horas antes que nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Ella deslizó su brazo suavemente bajo el de Inuyasha y el se estremeció un poco al sentir su mano normalmente cálida tan fría, llevaban un buen rato caminando y el aire se ponía cada vez más frío. Aunque dudó un poco al principio, Inuyasha se quitó el aori abruptamente y lo puso sobre los hombros de Kagome sonrojándose ligeramente.

Gracias – dijo Kagome sonriéndole y sonrojándose también, sentir la tela del aori de Inuyasha en sus manos de nuevo le traía tantos recuerdos…

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al árbol sagrado, ese árbol que había sido testigo de tanto…tantos momentos importantes para ellos. Kagome se adelantó y posó su mano sobre la dura corteza del árbol y recordó la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha ahí mismo… de pronto sintió 

la mano de Inuyasha en su hombro y escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, era tan cálida… se volteó y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando la perla de shikón, completa por fin. Después de la pelea con Naraku habían terminado de reunir todos los fragmentos incluyendo los de Kouga y Kohaku. Ahora la perla brillaba como nunca, lista para cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidieran.

Inuyasha…yo he pensado en lo que vamos hacer con la perla…- dijo Kagome – creo que deberíamos dársela a Sango –

¡Pero Kagome! _- _comenzó Inuyasha

Por favor Inuyasha, ella la necesita más que nosotros… -

Hacía unos días Inuyasha y Kagome habían decidido pedirle a la perla que el pozo de huesos siguiera abierto para que pudieran seguir pasando por las dos épocas, pero Kagome, al ver el creciente dolor de su amiga decidió que sería mejor dársela, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes decirle a Inuyasha.

¡Así podrá traer de vuelta a Miroku! – empezó animadamente – pero eso significaría que… - Kagome dijo casi en un susurro

Que no te volvería a ver…-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo.

Es por eso…Inuyasha que yo quería…yo quería – _¡esto si que es difícil! –_ preguntarte si tu…te irías a mi época…con-conmigo - terminó Kagome sonrojándose violentamente.

Inuyasha levantó su rostro sorprendido, ¿¡que?! ¿Era real lo que acababa de oír? ¿De verdad _ella_ le había dicho esto? ¿No era solo otro de sus sueños? Se puso tan rojo que podía imitar perfectamente el color de su aori.

Yo este…yo…- empezó, ¡no sabia ni como decirlo!

_Lo sabía ¡Lo sabia! Va a decir que no ¡¿como pude ser tan tonta?! ¡Baka, baka, baka! - _pensaba Kagome mientras esperaba su respuesta.

_Pues… ¡¿como lo digo, como lo digo?! -_ - ehh…si – dijo Inuyasha riéndose nerviosamente.

_¿Si? ¿Había dicho que si? ¡Si! – _Kagome lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se abalanzó con el propósito de abrazar a Inuyasha.

Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome se acercaba hacia el, mil recuerdos empezaron a llenar su mente como un remolino que lo llevaba de aquí para allá desde los últimos meses que había pasado con Kagome hasta el momento en que la conoció, y en un fragmento de segundo lo decidió, ¡era ahora a nunca!

Inuyasha se agachó levemente, tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la alzó de modo que sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura.

_¡Es ahora o nunca! –_ pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome solo había ido hacía Inuyasha para abrazarlo y lo siguiente que supo era que sentía como en un segundo el la alzaba y de repente, pasó; sintió sus propios labios contra los de el, ¡No podía moverse por la impresión!, pero poco a poco fue calmándose y la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció y todo lo malo había quedado en el pasado, solo eran ellos dos, solos en el mundo…dejó de sentir frío y sólo deseó que ese beso nunca terminara…por que él lo hacía todo perfecto, se llevaba su sufrimiento a un lugar lejano donde no la encontrarían aunque fuera por un minuto…_Inuyasha_

¡Lo había hecho! De verdad lo había hecho, sintió sus suaves labios contra los suyos, y sintió la tensión en la espalda de Kagome, temió que lo rechazara pero no lo hizo, después de un momento sintió como ella le correspondía, él se agachó un poco más para que ella pudiera pararse pero al parecer ella ni siquiera se enteró, y así, la abrazó más fuerte, nunca la dejaría ir, la protegería con su vida…_Kagome_

Después de un momento se separaron, había parecido eterno pero a la vez muy poco. Kagome solo se quedó mirándolo ahogándose cada vez más en sus ojos color ámbar debía regresar a la realidad, ¡pero no quería!

Cuando volvió en si, Inuyasha sintió la felicidad llenarlo de nuevo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ¡Ella le estaba sonriendo! Era la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el universo, y era sólo para el…

Kagome se ruborizó una vez más, se sentía más viva que nunca.

Eh…yo creo que…deberíamos regresar ya nos demoramos mucho tiempo – dijo Kagome sin poder dejar de sonreír.

¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si – respondió Inuyasha saliendo de su embeleso.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, Kagome del brazo de Inuyasha…había sido perfecto, después de un tiempo llegaron de nuevo a la casa de la anciana Kaede, todavía había luz saliendo de ella, entraron y se sentaron un poco incómodos bajo la severa mirada de la sacerdotisa. Shippo y Kirara yacían profundamente dormidos al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Y a ustedes que los trae tan sonrojados? – inquirió la anciana.

¡Feh! ¿Y eso que te importa anciana? –

¡No seas atrevido Inuyasha! ¡Respeta a tus mayores! – dijo Kaede sintiéndose ofendida.

Es verdad Inuyasha nos tenían preocupados… - dijo Shippo bostezando, los gritos de la pelea lo habían despertado.

Ay ¡Tu cállate niño! –

¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?! ¡Yo solo preguntaba!

Kagome se rió, así fuera por unos minutos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

¿Y tú que tienes? – pregunto Inuyasha al ver a Kagome riéndose.

No es nada – dijo Kagome bostezando también – me voy a dormir, hasta mañana todos –

Kagome caminó fuera de la habitación sintiéndose observada pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja todavía plantada en su rostro, sintió como algo peludo rozaba sus piernas y miró hacia abajo.

¿Kirara? – Kirara solo maulló mirando a Kagome con sus grandes ojos escarlata. - ¿Quieres ir con Sango no es así pequeña? Ven conmigo –

Kagome cargó a la pequeña Kirara en sus brazos y entró a la habitación que compartía con Sango, dejó a Kirara en el suelo quien fue a recostarse junto a su dueña, Kagome se acercó a Sango y vio que estaba profundamente dormida, notó también las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y toda la tristeza que había dejado atrás volvió atropellándola.

Se lo diré mañana – pensó Kagome mientras que se recostaba.

Poco a poco, el cansancio del día de apoderó de su cuerpo y ella se fue sumergiendo en el sueño, algo le decía que todo iba a estar mejor…


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber subido esto tan tarde, sin embargo junto a este capítulo subo todo el resto de la historia (7 capítulos en total) Espero que les guste! Por favor comenten si es así y también si tienen alguna sugerencia :).

Capítulo 3

_Estaba de nuevo ahí, entre esa espesa neblina donde no podía ver nada. Ya se estaba cansando, ¡quería salir de una vez! Y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volteó rápidamente y no podía creer sus ojos, ¡Era el! ¡Era Miroku!... _

_¡Houshi-sama! ¿Que hace aquí? – dijo Sango un poco aturdida todavía._

_Ay vamos Sango ¿no habíamos acordado que ya no me llamarías así? – le respondió Miroku en su característico tono coqueto. _

_Sango se ruborizó – Eh… si lo siento…Miroku – decir su nombre de alguna manera la hizo sentir mejor._

_Miroku sonrió, complacido. Sango ya extrañaba su sonrisa… y le hacía feliz verla de nuevo. Pero de repente su semblante se obscureció y parecía enfermo de nuevo… - lo siento Sango… tengo que irme… - dijo Miroku mientras que se desvanecía poco a poco entre la neblina. _

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te puedes ir de nuevo! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MIROKU! – _

_Lo siento… - pero sonó tan distante y apagado que Sango ya no supo de donde venía ni si lo volvería a ver alguna vez…_

_Solo se quedó ahí parada de nuevo en medio de la espesa neblina con las lágrimas intentando brotar de nuevo, amenazando con aguar sus ojos…_Miroku_…_

Sango abrió los ojos de repente recordando su sueño, se tocó la cara, tenía las mejillas mojadas… ¿Había estado llorando? Dio media vuelta en su cama, Kagome estaba ahí mirándola fijamente y sonriendo. Sango intento devolverle la sonrisa aunque sin mucho éxito, Se sentó y vio a Kirara a su lado, todavía durmiendo profundamente.

Buenos días dormilona – dijo Kagome riéndose.

Hmmm… si…buenos días – respondió Sango tratando de parecer más animada.

Ven, párate, necesito que me acompañes –

¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde vas? -

Creo que…hoy si visitare la tumba de Miroku… ¿vendrás? –

_¿De nuevo a la tumba?…no se si sea muy buena idea… _- pensó Sango recordando su sueño.

Por favor, te lo ruego…no lo podría hacer sola - le rogó Kagome; ¡Tenía que convencerla!

E-esta bien…adelántate, yo ya voy – Kagome la miró confundida por un momento, pero no pregunto nada más y Salió.

_Bueno, ¡vamos Sango! Tú puedes, ¡hazlo por Kagome!_ – pensó Sango mientras se iba parando y recogiendo sus cosas.

Era una mañana hermosa, como todas lo habían sido desde hacía unas semanas, Sango se acomodó el Hiraikotsu en su espalda.

¿Para que sigues cargando esa cosa tan pesada? – dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta.

Sango se volvió rápidamente.

La guerra ya se acabo… - dijo Inuyasha, tenía una expresión mas feliz que de costumbre. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Si, lo se pero los demonios no se han extinguido – dijo Sango caminando hacia Inuyasha – y después de todo, todavía soy una exterminadora ¿no es así? - terminó pasando por el lado de Inuyasha y hasta Kagome quien estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, no muy lejos.

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolas alejarse por entre los árboles y cuando desaparecieron completamente de su vista, empezó a caminar por su lado, era un buen día para un paseo después de todo.

_Tal vez sea buena idea pasar por la tumba…se lo debo - _pensó Inuyasha mientras se adentraba también en el bosque.

Sango y Kagome se fueron alejando poco a poco de la casa y de Inuyasha, quien todavía tenía su mirada fija en ellas.

Ay… desearía que Inuyasha dejara de mirarnos tan atento, me empieza a arder la nuca… - dijo Kagome poniendo su mano en su nuca mientras continuaba caminando.

Si…pero dime algo Kagome – empezó Sango - ¿Paso algo entre ustedes de lo que no sepa?

Con esto Kagome empezó a recordar la noche pasada, la sangre corriendo rápidamente hasta sus mejillas.

Eh…yo… ¿Nosotros? Este… ¿quieres decir Inuyasha y yo? – Balbuceó Kagome riendo nerviosamente.

¡Aja! Así que si paso algo –

Eh… - la risa nerviosa incrementando cada vez mas – pues…si pues…tu sabes –

Sango levantó una ceja – si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando ¿o si? –

- mm… supongo…bueno pues si pero no fue nada de verdad – terminó Kagome intentando evadir el tema - _¡Nada! ¡Si claro! Vamos Kagome ¡esto no se lo cree ni Houjo! - _ pensó, pero no quería recordarle a Sango este tipo de cosas…_- _

Tranquila, si no me quieres contar, no tienes que hacerlo - le dijo Sango medio sonriendo, ¡esos dos! Nunca cambiarían.

¡No! ¡Te equivocas! No es eso Sango…es que es algo embarazoso de contar – se justificó Kagome.

¿Entonces? ¿Te dio un beeeesooo? – dijo Sango en tono juguetón, le hacía reír ver a su amiga en esta situación.

Kagome se puso tan roja que ya pensó que no valía la pena seguir evadiendo el tema – Este… pues si, más o menos – contestó con la cabeza gacha por la pena.

¡¿De verdad?! pues te felicito – dijo Sango riendo.

_¡Esta riendo_! – pensó Kagome – _ya era tiempo que no la veía así…_ -

Sango se percató de la mirada de satisfacción en la cara de su amiga y también se ruborizó

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? –

No, no es nada, es solo que no te veía reír así hace un tiempo - le respondió sonriéndole a su amiga.

El silencio reino el resto del camino, que ya no era mucho ya que la conversación lo había hecho pasar rápidamente. Pasaban de nuevo junto al cerezo que pronto empezaría a florecer, y se acercaban a la tumba de piedra.

Bueno, este parece ser un buen lugar – se dijo Inuyasha mirando las ramas de un gran árbol, había decidido tomar una siesta y este árbol cumplía todos los requisitos.

Se trepó con facilidad y se acomodó en una gran rama, el sol brillaba y el cielo era tan azul que al mirarlo con detenimiento sentías sumergirte en el.

_Me pregunto en que andarán esas dos… - _pensó Inuyasha, Kagome no le había dado detalles y ahora sentía curiosidad de que estarían haciendo. – _espero que esto funcione, ya no aguanto ver a Sango tan deprimida, ¡es desesperante! Además deprime a todo el resto._ –

_Pero no la puedes culpar –_ sintió una voz en su cabeza –

_Es cierto…_ - se contestó Inuyasha y empezó a recordar otra vez…

_Inu…yasha, escúchame…por favor – empezó Miroku, estaba muy herido por la batalla y sabía que, gracias al veneno su fin estaba próximo._

_¿Que quieres? – preguntó Inuyasha desde la esquina de la habitación en su habitual tono altanero. _

_Inuyasha, yo no durare mucho más aquí, y lo sabes – agregó Miroku cuando vio que Inuyasha quería refutarlo – quiero que me prometas algo… - _

_¡Deja de decir idioteces Miroku! ¡No vas a morir! – _

_Déjame hablar…por favor. – empezó de nuevo – quiero que cuides de Sango por mi…por favor, es que yo…yo le prometí que cuando todo esto terminara – le costaba decirlo e Inuyasha lo notaba – yo me casaría con ella – _

_Inuyasha solo calló y siguió escuchando…_

_Lo se… - a Miroku le dolía hasta recordarlo – pero no podré cumplirlo… aunque sea lo que mas quiero en este mundo...yo…yo moriré pronto y no podré, ¡es por eso que necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de ella! Por favor… -_

_Esta bien, ¡pero vas a ver que te sentirás como un tonto cuando te mejores! – le respondió Inuyasha._

_Miroku se rió amargamente._

Inuyasha sintió una suave brisa en su rostro y estaba de nuevo recostado en la rama del árbol. Miroku… ¡como le extrañaba! Aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

_Lo siento Miroku…pero ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplirte eso…solo la he herido mas con todo lo que le digo…soy un idiota - _pensó Inuyasha todavía mirando el profundo cielo azul.

Inuyasha se bajó de un salto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a visitarlo.

Kagome se agachó y dejó las flores que había llevado junto a los crisantemos de Sango. Las dos se sentaron junto a la lápida, cada una inmersa en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos. Kagome movió su mano lentamente, la metió en su bolsillo y sacó la perla. La contempló por un momento y luego se dirigió a Sango.

Sango…yo, digo nosotros – Sango volteó a mirar a su amiga y luego notó la perla posada en su mano – queremos que tengas el deseo –

¡¿Cómo?! No, Kagome no podría. Ustedes lo van a usar para mantener el pozo abierto ¿No es así?-

Pero Sango por favor, acéptala. Tú lo necesitas más que nosotros – Kagome sonrió – además Inuyasha dijo que se iría conmigo a mi época – terminó sonrojándose ligeramente.

Pero entonces… ¿no los volveré a ver? – preguntó Sango, el dolor de nuevo se notaba en su voz –

¡Era verdad! Kagome no lo había pensado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? Irse significaba que Inuyasha seguiría con ella pero ¡nunca volvería a ver a Sango!

Eso creo…pero podrás estar con Miroku si lo deseas – Kagome tomó las manos de Sango, puso la perla entre ellas y las cerró con las suyas – por favor, piénsalo.

¡NO! – protestó Sango intentando devolver la perla - ¿Y si no funciona? ¡No podría soportar perderlos a ustedes también! –

Nosotros nos iremos en poco tiempo para que puedas pedir el deseo - le respondió Kagome rehusándose a recibir la perla y parándose. _– Adiós Miroku - _ pensó Kagome dirigiéndose a la tumba.

¡Pero Kagome! –

Solo piénsalo… -

Sango vio a Kagome alejándose. Abrió sus manos y se quedó mirando la perla que brillaba entre ellas. ¿Qué debía hacer?...

¡Ya se! – se dijo a si misma Sango _– No me importa que se enfaden y no me vuelvan a hablar, pero no puedo hacer lo que Kagome me pide… ¡pediré que el pozo se mantenga abierto!_ – pensó Sango, aunque estaba decidida todavía dudaba un poco.

La perla empezó a resplandecer con el sólo pensamiento de Sango…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Kagome se fue alejando poco a poco de Sango. Era la mejor decisión… ¿o no? El sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero no se preocupó, ya conocía este bosque como la palma de su mano. De repente sintió un resplandor a su espalda. ¿El resplandor de la perla? Kagome a dispuso a volver cuando sintió un ruido a su espalda.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa luz? – preguntó Inuyasha

¡Inuyasha! No se, ya le dije pero ella protesto con que no nos volvería a ver y ¡Ay! ¡No le debí haber dejado la perla! –

¡¿Se la dejaste?! –

Se miraron, pensando lo mismo-

¡Ay no! ¡¿Qué habrá pedido?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Cómo se la fuiste a dejar Kagome?! -

¡Ay no se, no se! Mejor vamos ¡apúrate! – dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde había dejado a Sango.

Los dos corrieron rápidamente hasta la tumba, el resplandor se iba haciendo cada vez mas brillante, y de pronto, de la nada, paró. Parpadearon varias veces, no se habían acostumbrado a la luz del atardecer. Y cuando pudieron, vieron a Sango, arrodillada junto a la tumba todavía mirando la perla que permanecía entre sus manos.

No fui capaz….lo siento…Soy una egoísta Inuyasha lo siento –

¿A que te refieres Sango? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kagome preocupada –

Lo siento Kagome…yo quería…quería pedir que el pozo siguiera abierto pero yo…no pude, soy una egoísta –

Sango de verdad lo había intentado, pero los recuerdos de Miroku no la habían dejado seguir, ¡ellos debían aprovechar que estaban vivos! ¡Y ella debía dejar ir y seguir con su vida como todos los demás que habían perdido a un ser querido! Pero al intentar pedirlo sólo pudo pensar en que Miroku hubiera vuelto y simplemente no pudo…

¡¿Qué?! Pero Sango, ¡No seas tonta! Nosotros mismos lo decidimos, ¡acéptala! -

Es verdad Sango, además no digas esas cosas, tú eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco. ¡Piensa en ti por una vez! – insistió Kagome – Por favor…. –

Sango no sabía que hacer… ¡todo era tan confuso!

Eso no es verdad… ¡no soy tan buena como dices! Todo este tiempo ustedes han estado tan preocupados por mi…queriendo ayudarme y yo lo único que hago es gritarles y… deprimirme mas…tengo que continuar con mi vida…por que, por que el ya… ya – A Sango le dolía aceptar todo esto le dolía revivir una y otra vez los dolorosos recuerdos pero ya era tiempo de continuar… - no va a volver igual que Kohaku.

Estas últimas palabras salieron prácticamente como un suspiro. E incluso aunque Sango había aceptado todo esto, todavía no era capaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara, solo seguía mirando sus manos, cargando la perla.

Sango escúchame – dijo Kagome tan seriamente que causó que su amiga levantara su rostro en sorpresa para encontrarla arrodillada a su lado – yo se que todo esto ha sido muy doloroso para ti, también lo ha sido para nosotros y en otras circunstancias te diría que lo dejaras ir, que continuaras con tu vida pero mira… ¡tienes la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso!... de ser feliz de nuevo – Kagome la miró a los ojos y Sango vio tanta determinación en la mirada de su amiga que supo lo que debía hacer – hazlo. –

Si no es por ti, entonces por nosotros – dijo Inuyasha desde detrás de ellas recostado en un árbol –

Si, lo haré – contesto Sango todavía un poco vacilante.

Kagome tomó las manos de Sango y las cerró de nuevo alrededor de la perla.

Pero recuerda que tienes que esperar a que nos vayamos ¿si? – continuó Kagome ya sonriéndole más tranquila.

Juntas, se pararon y empezaron a volver por el camino de tierra hacia la casa.

Inuyasha… ¿no vienes? –

No…yo, me quedo un rato –

_Inuyasha…todo este tiempo tan concentrados en Sango que no había pensado en eso…como se sentía el _– pensó Kagome lamentándose - mm…si, nos vemos mas tarde –

Inuyasha las vio alejarse por segunda vez en ese día y se volteó para mirar la tumba de su amigo. Se sentó a unos metros y se quedó mirando la tumba.

No se como pudiste pedirme eso Miroku… cuidar de ella ¡Feh! ¡Si casi no me las arreglo con Kagome! Sin embargo, pronto volverás y…no te vamos a ver – Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y de repente sintió como si Miroku estuviera ahí, como siempre cuestionando sus "hazañas" amorosas con la señorita Kagome.

_Mhm… que tonto, yo aquí hablando solo, sabiendo que de todas formas no me escucharías… - _pensó Inuyasha pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido extraño encima de su cabeza…

_C-c-¡crack! _Una rama completa cayó en la cabeza de Inuyasha aplastando sus orejas de paso.

¡Auuu! ¡Oye eso dolió! Estúpido árbol podrido… - cerró los ojos de nuevo sobándose la cabeza y al cerrarlos sintió ahí a Miroku de nuevo, como entre sus recuerdos…y pareció como si le preguntara algo, pero Inuyasha no podía escucharlo… ya nunca lo volvería a escuchar. - ¿Sabes? Y creo que te gustará escuchar esto – dijo Inuyasha riendo amargamente – Me iré a vivir a la época de Kagome… tal vez no sea tan malo, tienen buena comida. – Inuyasha se volvió a acomodar contra el árbol - ¿tu que piensas?

_¡Arghh! Otra vez preguntándole cosas al aire, no seas idiota… - _se dijo Inuyasha.

Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, sólo observando las estrellas que aparecían poco a poco salpicando el oscuro cielo. Sin querer, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

De repente ya no estaba en el bosque… estaba en el interior de la casa de la anciana Kaede, sentado frente a la fogata y a su lado…

¡¿Otra vez tú, que no me vas a dejar tranquilo?! –

Hola Inuyasha, ¡hace tiempo no hablábamos! – respondió Miroku riendo animadamente.

¡Feh! ¡Ya me tienes cansado! ¿No puedo cerrar los ojos sin que aparezcas? –

Lo siento, pero eso no es mi culpa –

¿Y entonces? –

Eres tu el que me quiere ver – dijo Miroku sonriendo.

¡Keh! Si claro…no te hagas ilusiones monje –

¿Y de que querías hablar? –

Y - ¿Yo? –

Noo…Kirara, pues claro que tu o sino para que estaría yo aquí –

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco recordando lo que acababa de contarle en la tumba. Miroku se agachó ligeramente para examinar el rostro de su amigo.

¡Aja! Entonces tiene que ver con la señorita Kagome – afirmo Miroku satisfecho.

¿Eh? ¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso? –

En ese mismo momento Kagome entró por la puerta de la casa viéndose bastante confundida.

_¿Qué hago aquí?, se supone que estaba en la habitación con Sango… ¿Será un sueño?-_

¡Buenas noches señorita Kagome!_ – _le dio la bienvenida Miroku

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿M-m-monje miroku?! P-pero c-como yo…ustedes… ¿Inuyasha? – Terminó Kagome buscando una explicación lógica de porque su amigo muerto estaba sentado ahí frente a ella hablándole como si nada.

A mi no me mires, el solo apareció ahí, yo no tengo nada que ver – respondió Inuyasha poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y acomodándose.

El rostro del monje cambió para expresar una profunda preocupación, como si acabara de recordar algo…

Bueno…fue un placer, pero me tengo que ir amigos – comenzó Miroku parándose.

¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Que clase de juego es este?! –

Pero...Miroku y-¿y Sango? -

Yo ya hable con ella…pero ahora me temo que no tengo tiempo para explicaciones…ah! Y Inuyasha gracias por cumplir tu promesa…lo hiciste bien – Terminó Miroku desapareciendo a través de la puerta.

¡Espera! – Inuyasha corrió detrás de el pero cuando salió por la puerta todo parecía desaparecer y empezó a caer, caer, de repente abrió los ojos, estaba de nuevo en el bosque, recostado contra el árbol.

Kagome se sentó de repente, estaba en su cama junto a Sango. Su rostro lleno de sudor, Inuyasha y Miroku habían desaparecido tan pronto como habían llegado a interrumpir su sueño lleno de ecuaciones y libros de colegio. Menos mal solo había sido un sueño...se recostó de nuevo y unos poco minutos después estaba dormida profundamente.

Inuyasha se paró, ya era tiempo de volver y quien sabe cuanto había dormido, la noche se estaba poniendo fría. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, ¿Qué sería ese sueño?, No tenia ningún sentido… ¿Miroku seguiría persiguiéndolo?, No, ¡no te pongas paranoico! fue solo un sueño…¿cierto?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Llegó la mañana del día en que Kagome e Inuyasha se irían, lo que quedaba de la semana habían hecho algunos preparativos y habían estado explicando a Sango cuando sería prudente usar el deseo de la perla.

Pero esa mañana no era como las otras, había amanecido el cielo gris y las nubes amenazando con la lluvia. Solo logrando crear cada vez más expectativa hacia la despedida que se acercaba.

- Kagome… - llamó una joven sentada junto a la ventana con una pequeña gata en su regazo.

¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sango? – respondió Kagome enderezándose de encima de su maleta.

Es que… ¿sabes? – pequeñas gotas empezaron a golpear contra las hojas de los árboles – te voy a extrañar mucho…eres mi mejor amiga – terminó bajando la cabeza.

_Sango…_ - pensó Kagome con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, se paró y abrazó a su amiga – yo siempre voy a estar contigo… así sea de corazón…y mientras no me olvides pues, mucho mas ¿lo prometes? –

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sango mientras Kagome se separaba de ella.

Pues que nunca nos olvidaras –

No seas tonta, ¡nunca podría! – respondió Sango, esta vez sonriente.

Bueno, pero cuando vuelva Miroku, tienes que darle un saludo de nuestra parte – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Kagome… ¿de verdad crees que funcione? – la preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

¡Claro que si! Ya verás que el poder de la perla no es cualquiera – le respondió volviendo a su maleta – además van a tener que cuidar juntos del pequeño Shippo, ha estado muy triste… -

Durante las últimas semanas después de recibir la noticia, Shippo no había hecho sino llorar, por lo menos al principio… después se volvió callado y casi no hablaba, solo lo necesario, ya ni siquiera peleaba con Inuyasha.

Si…pobrecito, pero no puedes culparlo –

Claro, pero – la frase fue interrumpida por la súbita entrada de Inuyasha a la habitación.

En los pocos minutos desde que había comenzado a llover se desató una fuerte lluvia e Inuyasha había vuelto mojado de pies a cabeza con su largo cabello plateado goteando y empapando el piso de la casa.

Urghh… ¡odio la lluvia! – Inuyasha se sacudió fuertemente para secarse dejando a Kagome y Sango mas mojadas que el.

¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ohoh…ejeje lo… ¿siento? –

¡Argh! Inuyasha…. ¡ABAJO! –

La fuerza del encantamiento llevó a Inuyasha de "jeta contra el planeta" y directo al piso de madera de la casa.

¡Kagome! ¡Si ya me había disculpado, no tenías que hacer eso! –

¡Pues tú no debiste llegar a secarte adentro como un perro callejero! –

¡Oye! ¡¿A quien llamas perro callejero?! –

Pues ¡¿a quien sera?! Si… -

Kagome fue interrumpida por la risa de alguien a su espalda. Sango se reía a todo pulmón, algo no muy común y aunque estuviera tan mojada como sus dos amigos, en lo único que pensaba era como extrañaría eso…y como le gustaría que Miroku estuviera ahí…

¿Eh? ¿Y a ti que te causa tanta gracia?

Es solo que – comenzó Sango suprimiendo la risa – de verdad extrañaré esto cuando se vayan – Sango les sonrió y se paró para ir a secarse a la habitación, dejando a sus amigos mojados y confundidos.

Hablando de eso…Kagome, creo que tendremos que esperar un poco, esta lloviendo demasiado y caminar por el bosque con este clima no sería muy bueno y no me voy a ir bajo una de esas cosas que traes para supuestamente para parar la lluvia, son muy pequeñas y no sirven de nada –

Kagome se asomó por la ventana – si…es verdad, bueno creo que un día mas no hará mucho daño – terminó con un suspiro, se volteó y miró a Inuyasha, aunque estuviera tan mojado, seguía quitándole la respiración a Kagome, ella solo le sonrió. Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente y se acercó un poco a Kagome, la abrazó todavía un poco incomodo, apenas se acostumbraban a eso. Y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Y eso… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagome riendo un poco apenada y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Por que quiero, puedo y no me da miedo – contestó Inuyasha riendo también.

Kagome sintió como la risa de Inuyasha en su mejilla le hacía cosquillas…era el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Inuyasha sintió la pequeña cintura de Kagome entre sus brazos, y solo se le ocurrió apretarla más fuerte, la protegería con su vida…

Sango entró a la habitación, se secó un poco y secó a la pequeña Kirara quien había quedado bastante molesta con la repentina interrupción a su cómodo sueño en el regazo de su dueña. Volvió a la habitación contigua y vio a Kagome e Inuyasha envueltos en un tierno abrazo, decidió volver calladamente a su habitación…no habría de molestarlos.

Ay Kirara…como habría deseado algo así – suspiró Sango.

Kirara solo maulló suavemente y cuando Sango se sentó en el suelo aprovechó para volver a encaramarse en su regazo. Sango acarició suavemente el pelo de su querida Kirara. Sango cerró los ojos por un momento…

_- Si cuando la batalla con Naraku termine…la maldición de mi kazana es rota y yo sigo vivo…cuando llegue ese momento, ¿querrías vivir conmigo y tener a mis hijos? -_

_Sango cayó de rodillas juntó a Miroku…era demasiado._

_¿Sango? – _

_Yo… ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Si!_

Sango abrió los ojos de nuevo, durante todo este tiempo, ese recuerdo era el que más se repetía en su mente…y ahora que veía a Kagome e Inuyasha tan felices juntos…solo podía envidiarlos. ¡Pero ahora tenía la perla! ¡Y el podría volver! ¿No es así?

¿No es así? – susurro Sango para si misma.

¿Sango? – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

¿Eh? Ah…Kagome ¿Qué pasa? –

¿Qué haces aquí? Ya fue un buen tiempo desde que viniste –

Bueno si…es que no quería interrumpirlos – dijo Sango riendo un poco apenada.

¿Qué? Ah… - Kagome se sonrojó un poco, todavía no se acostumbraba a todo esto. - ¿N-nos viste? Ay que vergüenza Sango… ¡lo siento! –

No te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué me buscabas? –

¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Es que tenia que decirte que tendremos que quedarnos un día más por que esta haciendo muy mal tiempo pero no demoraremos mucho de todos modos –

Ah...ya veo, pues por mi no hay problema – respondió Sango sonriendo tranquilamente.

Tranquila…no tendrás que esperar mucho mas por Miroku – dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

Ay vamos Kagome, ya van meses, un día mas no hará mucha diferencia y ya te dije que por mi no habría problema –

Bien, creo que tengo que ir a avisarle a Shippo, se pondrá contento – Kagome se paró y salió dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Sango se quedó otro rato sentada, no quería molestar a Kirara pero finalmente se paró y se dirigió a la habitación donde seguramente estaría el resto.

¡No me importa! ¡¡Sigo sin entender por que se tienen que ir!! ¡Tú me prometiste que seguirías viniendo cuando terminó la guerra! ¡NO ES JUSTO! – el pequeño Shippo gritaba furioso y Sango no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que era por su causa que Kagome e Inuyasha habían renunciado a su deseo.

Pero Shippo, si ya te lo explicamos –

Sango se sentó junto a Inuyasha quien también observaba la discusión, cansado de oír lo mismo todos los días.

¿sigue tan enfadado? – pregunto Sango silenciosamente.

Si…pero tu no te preocupes, ya se le pasara –

Me va a odiar por esto….- se lamento Sango todavía escuchando los gritos del pequeño.

Claro que no, deja de sentirte culpable, es lo correcto –

Los dos se silenciaron y siguieron escuchando la discusión junto a la anciana Kaede manteniéndose neutrales.

¡¿Pues sabes que?! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! – terminó Shippo saliendo furioso de la habitación y llorando de la rabia.

¡Pero Shippo espera! ¡Aun no lo entiendes! –

Déjalo…necesita tranquilidad ahora, ya regresará – le dijo Kaede a Kagome para evitar que saliera corriendo detrás de Shippo.

Pero –

Haz lo que dice…además es mi culpa, yo iré a remediarlo – le cortó Sango parándose para ir detrás de Shippo, tomó su hiraikotsu y lo colgó a su espalda.

Sango…- comenzó Inuyasha.

Ya se lo que dirás, voy por que de todas formas necesito hablar con el y llevo mi hiraikotsu porque si a Shippo le da por usar uno de sus truquitos no quiero quedarme tan indefensa –

¡Pero esta lloviendo a cantaros!- le dijo Kagome.

No importa, no me demorare -

Salió y todavía llovía mucho, ese tonto… ¡se iba a perder! Y a coger un resfriado. No debía estar muy lejos. Caminó por el bosque sintiendo las gruesas gotas en sus hombros y cabeza y metiéndose por el cuello de su kimono mojándola por segunda vez en el día. Continuó caminando aunque sus pies se llenaban de barro y luego de un corto rato encontró al pequeño Shippo tratando de sacar su pata que se había enredado en las raíces de un árbol por la cantidad de agua y barro que había por todos lados.

ven, te ayudo – dijo Sango acercándose.

¡VETE! ¡No te necesito! – le gritó Shippo todavía forcejeando

Sango retrocedió ligeramente en respuesta a sus gritos pero al momento se volvió a agachar para ayudarle, sacó con un poco de dificultad la pata del zorrito y le ofreció una mano, Shippo la rechazó y se paró por si solo.

Te dije que no te necesitaba –

Vamos Shippo, no seas tontito, regresemos para secarte –

¡Callate! ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto! ¡y solo te interesas por ti misma! - le gritó el zorrito señalándola acusadoramente.

Sango retrocedió abruptamente, era verdad…y no tenía nada para responderle, en un caso como este su hiraikotsu no servía para nada aunque deseara que así lo fuera. Se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha y sintiendo la lluvia en su cabeza y en su rostro haciendo las veces de aquellas lágrimas que ya no podía derramar, y toda esa culpa, esa tristeza volvió para amontonarse en su alma que hacía poco había logrado sentirse mas liviana.

Es verdad…lo siento…pero…es que acaso en algún momento les preguntaste a Kagome e Inuyasha… ¿que era lo que querían? –

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Shippo, aquí estaba el, criticando a Sango de ser una egoísta cuando el tampoco había tomado en cuenta a sus amigos. Shippo levantó su rostro para encontrar a Sango mirándolo con profunda tristeza en sus ojos haciendo que lo suyos se llenara de lágrimas, y sin poder aguantar más estalló en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de Sango.

Lo siento Shippo…he sido muy dura…perdóname – le dijo Sango silenciosamente abrazando al pequeño.

Shippo limpió sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

No… Sango, yo lo siento, he sido muy malo con todos ustedes, y – Shippo suprimió un pequeño sollozo - y yo supe, siempre que Kagome no pertenecía a este mundo pero… ¡nunca pensé que se tendría que ir! – terminó llorando de nuevo.

Lo se…pero es por eso que cuando se vallan tenemos que acompañarnos, ellos ya tomaron una decisión y debemos respetarla, créeme, yo ya intenté convencerlos y no sirvió de nada –

Si… -

Vamos, te llevo – le dijo Sango mientras lo alzaba suavemente – vas a pescar un resfriado –

¡Claro que no! ¡Si yo soy un fuertísimo demonio! – comenzó Shippo orgullosamente – además…a-ah-achuu! – Sango se sonrió.

Caminaron bajo la incesante lluvia por un rato hasta que divisaron la casa. Al entrar todos los que estaban adentro se pararon, habían estado esperándolos. Kagome sacó unas toallas de su maleta y ayudó a secar a sus amigos recién llegados, al parecer la lluvia no iba a parar en un buen rato.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Finalmente había dejado de llover y era tiempo para irse, la tristeza casi se podía palpar en el aire pero la despedida era inminente, Kagome tomó su maleta y pudo jurar que sonó algo cayendo sobre el piso de madera pero no vio nada al voltearse así que no le dio mayor importancia y salió de la habitación para encontrar a sus amigos reunidos esperándola.

Bueno... creo que ya es hora – dijo Kagome con un suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada, solo empezaron a caminar hacia el conocido pozo, al poco rato llegaron y se quedaron parados, mirándolo sin decir nada. Era tan duro…

De repente Kagome no aguanto más la tensión, soltó su maleta y se abalanzó para abrazar a su mejor amiga, Sango se sorprendió al principio pero unos momentos después le respondió apretándola tan fuerte como podía…la extrañaría tanto, era su mejor amiga y había aprendido tanto de ella, le hubiera gustado decir algo pero simplemente no se le ocurrieron palabras para expresar nada.

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Sango y quiso decirle tantas cosas…cuanto la quería y la extrañaría y como su vida sin aquellas aventuras ya pasadas se iba a sentir tan vacía. Kagome soltó a Sango con esfuerzo ya sintiendo la ida mas cerca que nunca y se dirigió al pequeño Shippo para abrazarlo también, había crecido tanto desde el momento en que lo había conocido, bajo el ataque de los hermanos relámpago pero sin embargo seguía siendo un pequeño.

Shippo abrazó a Kagome tan fuerte como pudo, no quería que se fuera, la quería tanto como a una madre pero no había remedio, debía dejarla ir. Luego Kagome se separo de Shippo peleando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se dirigió a la anciana, le había enseñado tanto…y era la persona más sabia que había conocido en su vida, la abrazó fuertemente.

Kaede recibió el abrazo de Kagome, durante este tiempo había llegado a quererla tanto…y ahora de seguro le extrañaría. Kagome se agachó y se despidió de la pequeña Kirara.

Ahora era el turno de Inuyasha, cuando Kagome se paró a su lado todos se le quedaron viendo y ¡el no supo que hacer! Entonces, la verdad le pegó de lleno en el estómago, no era como las anteriores veces en las que volvía después de un corto tiempo, ya no volvería a ver su hogar, su bosque, sus amigos…su familia en realidad. Se acercó un poco incómodo a Sango y le dio un rápido abrazo de un solo brazo, luego despeinó un poco al pequeño Shippo y le dio la mano a la anciana Kaede.

Sango recibió el abrazo de Inuyasha un poco incomoda y vio como se despedía de los demás, no podían esperar más de el y noto que todos lo comprendían también, era Inuyasha después de todo. Nadie había podido decir nada, sentían un gran nudo en la garganta que no les dejaba ni pasar saliva. Pero la silenciosa despedida llegaba a su fin.

Bueno…adiós a todos, los quiero mucho y los extrañare, gracias por todo… - dijo Kagome intentando contener las lágrimas con una triste sonrisa.

Si…eh…lo que ella dijo – todos rieron silenciosamente ante el comentario de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron metiendo al pozo poco a poco y con un pequeño empujón se habían ido. Sango y Shippo se acercaron rápidamente al pozo.

¡Cuídense! ¡Los queremos! ¡No nos olviden! ¡Adiós! –

¡Adios Inuyasha! -

¡Adios Kagome! –

¡Gracias por todo! -

Se quedaron mirando hacia la oscuridad del pozo y escucharon un apagado Adios desde sus profundidades, ya se habían ido… esta vez para siempre. Se quedaron otro rato junto al pozo sin saber que hacer hasta que la anciana les propuso que volvieran a lo que todos coincidieron pues ya se estaba poniendo el sol y no demoraría en oscurecer lo suficiente para demorarlos en el regreso.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, solo escuchando los crujidos de palos y hojas bajo sus pies. Por su mente pasaban rápidamente todos los recuerdos que habían compartido como un álbum de fotos antiguo que no se hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y prendieron la fogata, a Sango le habían aconsejado pedir el deseo en la mañana…por las dudas. Poco a poco la fogata se fue extinguiendo indicando que ya era hora de ir a dormir, la casa se sentía tan sola…tan fría como si faltase una pared completa. Sango les dio las buenas noches al pequeño Shippo y a Kaede, para luego seguir con Kirara hasta la habitación.

Vaya Kirara…se acaban de ir y ya los extraño tanto…-

La gatita solo maulló en respuesta y entró a la habitación. Siguió hasta el fondo y empezó a oler una cosa en el piso.

¿eh? ¿Qué es eso pequeña? – Sango se arrodillo junto a Kirara para recoger el extraño objeto.

Era cuadrado de un material extraño y muy liso, pintado en colores brillantes con un circulo negro en la mitad. En la parte de arriba en letras negras decía…

Ca…ma…ra…in…s…tan…ta…ne….a, ¡¿que rayos es eso?! –

Sango presiono el pequeño botón rojo en la parte de arriba y de repente un pequeño "pergamino" blanco salió de la parte baja del objeto, lo tomó con cuidado y vió algo que le sorprendió, ¡era una pintura de Kagome e Inuyasha! Ella parecía estar sosteniendo algo frente a ellos y el se veía bastante confundido. ¡Pero eran ellos!

Vaya…será que si lo vuelvo a presionar…. ¿saldrá otra? –

Sango presionó por segunda vez el pequeño círculo rojo y de pronto una gran luz brillante emergió del extraño objeto y al momento salió un nuevo pergamino de la parte baja.

Después de un momento Sango pudo ver… ¡Su propia cara! En una expresión bastante extraña y desfavorable en el pequeño papel, estaba con un ojo cerrado y su nariz ¡parecía gigante! ¿En realidad seria tan fea? No…pero se había visto en esa cosa… ¡En un espejo! Eso era.

_Humm…creo que se la enseñaré a Shippo y Kaede – _

Sango se apresuró de vuelta con el extraño objeto entre sus manos.

¡Miren lo que encontré! –

¿Eh? ¿Qué es? – pregunto Shippo medio dormido.

Es una Cámara Instantánea o algo así. – respondió Sango leyendo de nuevo el extraño nombre.

¡Espera! ¡Yo se que es, Kagome me la enseño antes! –

¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Y como funciona? –

Veras…tu la pones así frente a tu cara ¿si? – empezó Shippo poniendo la cámara correctamente frente a los ojos de Sango - ¿Qué ves? –

Es como…una ventana, ¡veo a la anciana! –

Entonces si esta bien puesta, cuando pongas en la ventana lo que quieres ver pintado en el pergamino pues le pones el dedo a esa cosa roja encima –

Esta bien…-

Sango siguió las órdenes de Shippo y en pocos momentos tenían una "pintura" de la anciana, tan exacta que no podían creer que algo tan pequeño pudiera pintar así. Shippo continuó explicando y siguieron practicando con la cámara.

- Mira ese número ahí te dice cuantas pinturas te quedan ¿si? -

Si, entiendo –

Así se pasó la noche, pensando en que usar la cámara y en que les hubiera gustado usarla. Cuando tan pronto como anocheció, empezó a amanecer y cansados decidieron dormir aunque fuera unas pocas horas.

Sango despertó a las pocas horas de haberse acostado, de todas formas el sol no la dejaría dormir mucho más. ¡Era el gran día! Hoy pediría el deseo y se sentía ansiosa de saber si funcionaría, pero primero debía esperar por los demás. Sin embargo, estaba tan exaltada que solo supo pararse y vestirse, andar de aquí a allá por la casa y hacer varias cosas. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación vio la cámara en el suelo junto a su cama y decidió que lo mejor era llevarla, un evento como este merecía una pintura.

Después de un rato la anciana Kaede salió de su propia habitación y Shippo despertó todavía con mucho sueño.

¿Bueno? ¡Apúrense, no hay tiempo que perder! – los animó Sango.

¿Eh? ¿Sango? Pero que haces aquí todavía, pensé que ya habrías ido por Miroku – preguntó Shippo.

¿Y es que no piensan venir? –

Pues, pensamos que tal vez preferirías ir sola, ve… nosotros tendremos el desayuno listo para los dos. – Sugirió Kaede.

¡Si! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vete de una vez! – le apremió Shippo empujándola fuera de la habitación.

Pero si…-

¡Sin peros! – sonó la voz de la anciana desde el interior de la casa.

_Esta bien…supongo que ir sola no es tan malo ¿cierto? Urghh… que nerviosa estoy, ¡Bueno! Lo mejor será empezar a caminar o no voy a llegar nunca. – _

Sango retomó el conocido camino, preguntas apareciendo constantemente en su cabeza… ¿Funcionaria? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando regresara? ¿Seria que el todavía la aceptaría?. De repente se encontró frente a la lápida de piedra, había estado tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que el camino pasó volando.

Aunque había llovido tanto ahora el sol reaparecía para darle esperanzas. Seguro todo saldría bien. Sango se paró frente a la lápida y sacó la perla de su bolsillo y se dispuso a pedir el deseo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo debería hacer? ¿Debía decirlo en voz alta o simplemente pensarlo?

_pues la anterior vez fue solo con mi pensamiento creo…bueno, aquí vamos – _

Sango se concentró fuertemente y la perla empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más brillante, ¡Estaba funcionando! De repente hubo un gran estallido como si la perla hubiera sido rota de nuevo en miles de pedazos pero no fue así, la luz empezó a arremolinarse frente a Sango moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

¡Sango lo podía ver! Su sombra por lo menos. Pero ya no estaría sola ¡Había vuelto!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Al principio, el no supo donde estaba… solo veía una extraña luz frente a sus ojos, ya no recordaba ni donde había estado antes de esto. Poco a poco, la luz se fue disipando y el pudo ver…pudo ver ¡Era Sango! Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer nada…

¡MIROKU! –

¡Ahí estaba! ¡De verdad era el! Sango no aguanto mas, todos esos meses habían sido suficientes así que lo primero que hizo al verlo fue abalanzarse encima de Miroku para reclamar ese beso tan esperado.

Miroku tan pronto pudo ver claramente a Sango sintió como sus brazos se deslizaban sobre sus propios hombros y a continuación sintió los labios de Sango contra los suyos ¡¿Que pasaba, era esto otro sueño?! ¡Sango lo estaba besando! Miroku esta tan sorprendido que solo pudo quedarse ahí, parado sin saber ni como moverse. Sango lo noto y apenada, se separo de el y empezó a darle la espalda rápidamente.

Espera…- dijo Miroku mientras la tomaba rápidamente del brazo, reaccionando.

Con fuerza la volteo para quedar cara a cara y, sin dudar tomo las todavía coloradas mejillas de Sango y la jaló hacia su propio rostro.

Sango estaba ¡tan apenada!, ella, por impulso se lanzó así como así hacia Miroku, pero el no le respondió…ella solo pudo voltearse rápidamente pero tan rápido como empezó a escapar el la volvió con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue sus labios chocando de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no fue incomodo ni extraño, se sintió perfecto…como si sus labios fueran piezas de rompecabezas que se encontraban por fin y encajaban perfectamente.

Sango empezó a sentir sus lágrimas mojar de nuevo sus mejillas, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentir …

Tanta espera… y por fin estaban juntos. Aunque podría haber parecido un simple beso para otros, para ellos significó el mundo… su mundo, su amor, su vida y esta apenas empezaba…

PROLOGO

Ya empezaba el clima a calentar, las hojas secas desaparecían poco a poco de las calles de Tokio y todo indicaba que sería un buen verano. Kagome ya había podido retomar hacia poco sus estudios e Inuyasha intentaba ayudarla, aunque solo la incomodara, ella lo apreciaba.

Aunque habían pasado varios, por no decir muchos meses desde su regreso definitivo, Kagome no había querido acercarse mucho al pozo, pero ya era tiempo de sellarlo de nuevo, lo sabia pero no podía evitar posponerlo como si algo le dijera que debía esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, el dia fijado se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y ella no podía evitarlo.

Esa mañana fue normal, tan normal que Kagome ya extrañaba las batallas con monstruos, sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión. Seguro Sango y Miroku habrían podido tener una maravillosa vida juntos, además…ella estaba con su querido Inuyasha. Quien, a propósito ya se acercaba caminando a través del extenso jardín y junto al árbol del tiempo cargando las tablas con las cuales iban a sellar por segunda vez el pozo.

Bien, aquí las tienes…es mejor prevenir que alguien más caiga por ese maldito pozo –

Aunque….yo fui bastante suertuda – le respondió Kagome guiñándole el ojo pícaramente provocando que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

¡Feh! Ay si tu, deja de decir tonterías – le respondió Inuyasha sonriéndole.

Los dos rieron y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el pozo, cuando estaban a unos pocos metros no pudieron evitar que los recuerdos los invadieran, aquel mundo ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero pensar en ello todavía les enviaba escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda.

Bueno…creo que será mejor terminarlo de una vez por todas… - suspiró Kagome.

Cuando entraron, encontraron al abuelo poniendo unos cuantos de sus pergaminos por todos lados alrededor del pozo, habían tratado de convencerlo de que aquello no serviría de nada…sin embargo el no les escuchó y empezó su "gran ritual" que esta vez si sellaría efectivamente el pozo… según el.

Hola chicos, creo que el abuelo ya termino – les dijo Souta al verlos parados en la puerta.

Así es, ¡esta vez los monstruos no pasaran! – afirmó el abuelo con cara de suficiencia.

Si… lo que digas abuelo – le contestó Kagome, escéptica.

Bueno, pues creo que lo mejor será empezar a clavar esto – dijo Inuyasha bajando unos escalones.

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el lado contrario del pozo para ayudarle a fijar las tablas cuando…

Mira Inuyasha, ¿Qué es eso? – comentó Kagome señalando algo al interior del lado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se inclinó ligeramente para poder ver lo que le señalaban.

Vaya… no se, parece un pergamino –

¡Oh! ¿Podría ser un antiguo tesoro Nacional? – comentó el abuelo emocionado mientras le empezaban a brillar los ojos de emoción.

Kagome caminó hasta pararse junto a Inuyasha y se inclinó alargando su brazo para recoger el extraño pergamino, escuchando como las viejas tablas crujían, lo jaló con toda la delicadeza que pudo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, abrió una pequeña sección. Se veía pesado y ya estaba muy amarillento por su antigüedad…Al leerlo, la sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Kagome.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – pregunto Inuyasha notando su sorpresa.

El se acercó para leer por encima del hombro de Kagome, la primera línea rezaba…

_Querida Kagome: _

¿Por qué habría ahí una carta dirigida a ti hermana? – preguntó Souta leyendo desde el lado de su hermana.

Oh… entonces… ¿no es un tesoro nacional? - concluyó el abuelo decepcionado para luego salir del lugar quejándose de su "mala suerte"

Inuyasha…esto es…es la letra de…Sango – le dijo Kagome volviéndose para ser esta vez ella quien notaba la sorpresa en el rostro de Inuyasha.

"_Querida Kagome: _

_Aunque no se si alguna vez leerás esta carta, la verdad, no supe como más podría hacértela llegar. Además, fue idea de Miroku ponerla ahí…Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría poder decirte en este momento pero no se ni como escribirlas, ¡No sabes cuanto te extraño! En todos estos años, no los he olvidado ni por un minuto, siempre me sorprendo a mi misma pensando en que harían ustedes o que habrían dicho de haber escuchado todas las ocurrencias del pequeño Kohaku"_

Kagome desenrolló un poco más el pergamino para encontrar una pequeña foto instantánea que reconoció de la cámara que pensó haber perdido en la vuelta al presente.

Estaban de izquierda a derecha Miroku, abrazando a un pequeño de unos siete años con los ojos azules de su padre y la hermosa cabellera de su madre, Shippo (aunque ya se veía mas crecido de unos dieciocho años), Sango cargando a una pequeña con hermoso cabello negro y los ojos de su madre en sus brazos, además parecía estar embarazada, y finalmente la anciana Kaede viéndose un poco cansada, cargando a la pequeña Kirara. Como le hubiera gustado poder verlos crecer…Kagome volteó la fotografía y vio escrito:

_Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kagome y el pequeño Akitoki ¡viene en camino!, Kaede y Kirara. _

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto, como le habría gustado conocerlos…y abrazar a Sango y Miroku una vez mas.

"_Todo ha salido muy bien, encontrarme con Miroku fue muy emocionante después de tanto tiempo… fue tan feliz saber que el todavía me aceptaría. Lo único que se me ocurrió al verlo la primera vez, fue abalanzarme a sus brazos. Siempre que me imagino lo que dirías de haberlo visto, me río mucho recordando todas nuestras conversaciones. A cerca de Shippo, le tomó un tiempo recuperarse de su partida pero ahora está muy feliz y tiene muchos amigos, sin decir pretendientes" _

Kagome se rió al leer esto pero no pudo evitar las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos poco a poco.

"_A Miroku le ha ido muy bien desde que puso su propio templo y ahora todos vivimos muy cómodamente aunque la anciana Kaede nunca aceptó venir a vivir con nosotros, nunca ha perdido su gran vitalidad, pero finalmente dejó que Miroku reformara su casa un poco, ya estaba muy vieja y para el momento en que la pequeña Kagome nació se empezaba a caer a pedazos. _

_Espero que todo haya ido muy bien con ustedes y que ahora sean tan felices como nosotros. Te debo decir que aunque al principio no estuve muy segura, me alegré de que hubieras dejado tu cámara instantánea, nos hemos divertido mucho con ella. Dale nuestros saludos a Inuyasha y dile que lo queremos mucho y lo extrañamos. Los chicos les mandaron unos dibujos y mandan decir que les hubiera gustado conocerlos por más que una pintura, Además Kaede les envía sus recuerdos y Shippo los extraña mucho, dice que extraña hasta los golpes de Inuyasha. También Miroku les envía las gracias y muchos abrazos._

_Cuéntale a Inuyasha que ya se ha conseguido nuevos admiradores ya que, gracias a las historias del anciano Myouga y Toutosai. Akitoki y Kohaku se la pasan practicando el viento cortante con sus pequeñas espadas de madera aunque la pequeña Kagome se ha inclinado por aprender a usar el Hiraikotsu y el arco y flechas, se parece mucho a ti y le encanta escuchar las historias que le cuentan sobre ti también, es una romántica incurable, le encantan las historias sobre ti e Inuyasha y se exaspera de pensar en que el no te hubiera escogido rápido desde un principio, también le gusta escuchar de aquella vez en esa aldea…¿recuerdas? La que llamaban "aldea de mujeres ogro" cuando Miroku me salvó y le prometí que le esperaría hasta el fin de la guerra. _

_Hablando de el, está un poco decepcionado por que parece que ninguno de los niños seguirá sus pasos, pero dice que es mejor que construyan su propio futuro y sean felices. _

_Últimamente nos hemos visto mucho con la pequeña Rin aunque ya no es tan pequeña, se ha convertido en una hermosa jovencita y sin embargo, no hemos sabido de Sesshomaru. Supongo que eso le alegrará a Inuyasha. _

_Ya no se que mas podría contarte, desde que se fueron, la vida se ha vuelto muy tranquila, por no decir monótona. Sin embargo, aprovechamos cada momento aunque a veces extraño todos nuestros viajes y batallas y no he podido levantar mi Hiraikotsu en años. _

_Me pregunto, ¿Cómo están ustedes? Como me gustaría saberlo…y aunque no creo que puedas responderme y ni siquiera estoy segura de que puedas leer esto, te deseo todo lo mejor, que seas feliz junto a Inuyasha, después de tanto tiempo me alegra que estén juntos, aunque no podamos felicitarlos como se debe; estamos seguros de que estarán muy bien. _

_Mi querida amiga, como me gustaría volver a hablar contigo aunque fuera por pocos minutos… pero me temo que ya me debo marchar, con todo el pesar de mi corazón, me despido. _

_Con amor,_

_Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome, Akitoki, Shippo, Kirara y Kaede. _

_P.S. Espero que te gusten los recuerdos que te mandamos."_

Kagome desenrollo el resto del pergamino para encontrar mas fotografías de lo que parecía ser el recién nacido Akitoki, la nueva casa de Kaede la cual a propósito se veía

muy bien, los niños con lo que parecían disfraces de Inuyasha, una foto de Toutosai y el anciano Myouga, una de Rin quien ya estaba bastante crecida al igual que Shippo, Sango estaba en lo cierto, era una joven muy bonita y los dibujos de los pequeños, parecían haberlos dibujado a ella y a Inuyasha.

Entonces Kagome encontró una hermosa fotografía, Sango se veía más radiante que nunca y a su lado, abrazandola estaba Miroku…nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

FIN.


End file.
